Untitled
by Klonoa
Summary: Please help me with the titled. It's when Yugi first solves the puzzle and it's like the Yugioh show except more yaoi and Bakura's nicer and it's starts off when they're 9 but it'll eventually get to episodes right now. YAOI! Y/Y, S/J, B/R, I/M...others..


Chapter One 

****

K: So, tired… stupid… school. *Drops dead*

Y+Y: Oo;; uh…

Yugi: ^^;; I bet her hand hurts from writing this too.

Yami: Right… *coughs* 

Yugi: Oh, um, this story is um… well… my daddy's a meany!

Yami: *falls over* Aibou… well there's more to it. It's like a rewrite of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: ^^ Except everyone's nine!

Yami: Uh, yeah… and aibou solved the puzzle earlier.

Yugi: And it's YAOI!!

Yami: *looks at Klonoa* has everyone noticed the author dies a lot in her author notes?

Yugi: Yep!

Yami: Okay… must be stress. She has to have good grades because her last ones were really bad, so she'll have a hard time posting chapters. *Looks at paper* and she promises this is the last new story and the rest will just be new chapters. *Rolls eyes* As if.

Yugi: ^^ Read!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Where are you, ya little shit?!"

The small form whimpered at the voice. He was huddled in a corner of his attic. His father didn't know about the staircase in the closet of the boy's room, so the boy usually hid in there.

"Damn brat!" Then he heard his father slam the door and the car leaving the driveway.

Yugi sniffed but stayed where he was and began piecing a puzzle that his jiichan gave him before his mother left his father.

*Click*

'I wish kaasan would come back,' he sniffed again.

*Click*

'I wish tousan wasn't like this,' the nine-year old picked up another piece.

*Click*  *click*

Yugi's teary eyes widen, 'I'm a-almost done.' He closed his eyes remembering the day his jiichan came over when his kaasan and tousan were still together.

*Flashback*

"Jiichan? What is that?" five-year old Yugi pointed to a golden box with a strange eye on it.

"This is a puzzle," Sugoroku grinned, handing Yugi the golden box.

Yugi's eyes brighten, as he opened the box and saw gold pieces and a deck of cards. "What's this jiichan?"

Sugoroku took the box and set it on the table, grabbing the deck. He laid the deck in Yugi's hands. "This use to be my duel monsters deck and I'm giving them to you."

Yugi smiled then embraced his jiichan, "Arigatou jiichan!"

*End Flashback*

Yugi sniffed, 'I wish jiichan was here too.'

*Click*

'T-two more pieces,' Yugi thought after trying to solve the puzzle for four years he was almost done.

*Click*

Yugi held the last piece up to the empty spot of the puzzle in his other hand.

'I wish I had a friend maybe even more like someone to love and whom loves me back.'

Yugi slowly placed the last piece in the well-carved hole.

*Click*

Yugi gasped as the puzzled glowed brightly. He backed into the corner as far as he could eyes closed and puzzle clutched to his chest.

When the light faded Yugi opened his eyes then gasped at the sight before him.

A boy was standing in front of him, wearing the same clothes, and looked almost exactly like him except he was slightly taller, crimson narrow eyes and a serious expression when he was looking around until his eyes laid on Yugi who was quivering, which made his face soften at the poor sight.

The boy kneeled in front of Yugi, "Hello."

Yugi stopped shaking when he heard the soft tone in the other boy's voice. He looked up at the other, "W-who are y-you?"

The boy blinked then sat in front of Yugi. "I can't really remember."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry," Yugi, stuttered.

The other shook his head, scooting closer to Yugi. "I may not remember well but you feel familiar."

"Uh," Yugi didn't know what to say but he felt safe and drawn toward the boy. He couldn't hold back his tears anymore and the other was startled when Yugi launched onto him sobbing.

The other wrapped his arms around the small boy trying to stop his crying while feeling his heart clench in pain at the boy's sobs.

"Shh," the boy tried to soother the other, "Can I at least know your name little one?"

Yugi looked up, "Yugi…"

The other smiled down at him,  "You may call me Yami even if it's not my real name."

Yugi stared at Yami then smiled embracing Yami tightly. 'My wish came true! I finally have a friend.'

Yami held Yugi tightly, unknown to Yugi; Yami had heard that stray thought. 'Finally have a friend? Yugi…'

Yami grabbed a blanket and pillow near by and placed the pillow under his head while the blanket was over Yugi and himself. Yugi fell asleep on Yami's chest, so thought the night Yami laid there with Yugi in his arms. Yami sighed running his fingers through the younger ones hair. He looked down and stared at the puzzle in Yugi's hands. Yami took the lace tied to the puzzle and put it over Yugi's head.

Sighing again he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and nuzzled hi hair. 'Why does Yugi seem so familiar? Maybe he's someone from my past…' Yami thought as he drifted off to slumber.

*Dream*

"Prince Yugioh! Please come back!" yelled a man who was chasing a five-year old boy.

"No!" the boy named Yugioh yelled back running as fast as he could down the golden hall.

The boy wore a black tunic, sandals and a small golden crown with an eye on it.

He kept running then he looked back to see if his guardian was still chasing him. Then he bumped into someone and they both fell to the ground. Yugioh looked up and he saw a boy who surprisingly looked like him but was shorter and wearing a white tunic.

Yugioh smiled as the other boy opened his violet eyes that lighted up at seeing the other boy.

"Hikari!" Yugioh yelled happily then tackled the other who giggled as Yugioh sat on him and tickled him.

"Boys, boys, boy," the man came up the same one who had been chasing Yugioh. "I'm glad you're here prince Hikari of Lower Egypt. You're the only one who can calm prince Yugioh down," he said with smiling blue eyes.

Hikari smiled while Yugioh grinned.

He got off Hikari then pulled him up. "Come on Hikari let's go play," Yugioh ran pulling Hikari, both laughing.

The man sighed, "He's going to be the death of me."

*End Dream*

Yami and Yugi both snapped their eyes open. 'What was that?!'

Yugi looked up at Yami, 'Maybe it wasn't just a dream. Yami looks a lot like Yugioh…'

'…Yugi looks a lot like Hikari,' Yami pondered.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?" Yami looked at Yugi.

"I have to go to school," Yugi said, and then he realized that Yami must have held him all night. Right after Yugi thought that he began to blush.

"Okay I'll be in the puzzle and if you need me just call," Yami said then he suddenly disappeared.

Yugi blinked amazed. /Yami?/

//Right here aibou//

Yugi looked around. /What the?/

//*Chuckling* I'm in the puzzle Yugi and I'm talking to you with our mind-link//

Yugi held the puzzle. /Mind-link…/

//Hai you better hurry you have to go to school, don't you?//

Yugi's eyes widen then he went back to his room to change into his elementary school uniform. 

It was lunchtime and Yugi was sitting in his desk, which was by the window working on a rubix cube. (K: Those things are hard.  Yugi: *already finished twelve and moving to another after playing with the first one fifteen minutes ago*   K: O__o)

"Hey Yugi."

Yugi looked up and saw Jounouchi who can be mean at times but he never really hurt anyone especially someone like Yugi. He would tease him but not harm him.

"Why are ya always playing with those things?" Jounouchi took the rubix cube and began fiddling with it.

Yugi watched Jounouchi turning the thing in frustration, Yugi didn't mind that Jounouchi took the cube he had plenty of them at home, but only a few were unfinished.

Jounouchi slammed the cube onto Yugi's desk. "How can anyone finish that?!"

Yugi blinked then took the cube and twist it a few times. Jounouchi sweat dropped as he stared at the now finished cube on the desk.

"Uh…" he looked at Yugi who shrugged then back at the cube. Then he noticed a shine on Yugi's chest. "What's this?" he lifted the puzzle and looked at it but blinked when it got snatched out of his hands.

Yugi held the puzzle protectively and away from Jounouchi.

Jounouchi blinked then waved his hands in front of him, "Hey, hey! I'm not goin' to steal it or something." Then he sweat dropped even more when Yugi eyes him suspiciously.

Jounouchi leaned on the desk, "What's so special about that thing?"

Yugi looked down at the puzzle in his hands, "My jiichan gave it to me." 'And someone special came out.'

"Oh," Jounouchi sat in the seat next to Yugi's. "I guess you would be like that if that thing's from someone you care about I'd be the same if it was from my sista. Ya see I have a little sister and her eyes are getting bad and they could fix it but we don't have the money. If we don't get the money in about five years she may neva see again."

"Oh… that's awful… can I ask you something?" Yugi looked up.

"Shoot."

"Why are you talking to me?"

Jounouchi blinked, "Is that a crime."

Yugi shook his head; "It's just that nobody actually has a decent conversation with me."

"Well you're always sitting here alone, playing with your little toys.  Ya never talk to anyone like you're afraid something might happen if you do."

Yugi looked down in silence.

"Well, uh, I'll see ya later," Jounouchi stood up and Yugi watched him leave.

"Thank you, for talking to me…"

Jounouchi turned back and gave a cheeky grin then left.

Yugi sighed leaning back in his seat, staring at the rubix cube and listening to Yami's gentle snores in his mind.

"Come on you punk give me my money back!"

Yugi heard as he walked home. He looked into an alley and gasped at seeing Jounouchi who was getting beaten up by Ushio the biggest bully in school.

(K: Okay this is going to be a lot like the old series well, kind of except they're younger. So the game isn't mine… *sighs* just like the characters.)

Ushio threw Jounouchi into the wall and gave him another kick. Jounouchi grinded his teeth in pain and began coughing violently.

Suddenly Yugi came up and stood in front of Jounouchi arms spread.

"Get out of the way twerp I have to deal with that little thief," Ushio pushed Yugi away who fell to the ground.

"Yu-gi," Jounouchi looked over to Yugi but then clenched his eyes shut waiting for another blow.

"Yami no Game."

Jounouchi's eyes snapped open but he saw nothing. Ushio and Yugi weren't in the alley. 'What happened?!'

Ushio gasped as he gripped the rope he was hanging from attached some where at the top of the tall building. "What the?!"

He looked up and saw a shadowed figure on top of the building and the wind blowing through the person's hair. Then a golden glow came from a golden pyramid hanging from the person's neck.

Ushio's eyes widen, "Yugi!"

Yami (K: Yay it's Yami of course it's Yami) grinned at Ushio, "Hey Ushio-san. You still want to try to beat Jounouchi-kun up when you're tied by a rope."

"What?" Ushio frowned. 'This doesn't seem like the little punk.' "Hurry up! I want to get down from here!"

Yami smirked, "Only if you play my game."

"Game?" Ushio looked confused then frowned. "Just get on with it!"

Yami shrugged then took out a deck of cards and he jumped down with a rope tied around his waist. He slid the cards between the ropes that tied Ushio and himself until he stopped sliding when he reached Ushio.

Yami still had a smirk when he looked at Ushio, "Now the rules are simple. When you draw a card and the number indicated on the card you get to climb that many steps while your opponent is lower that many."

Ushio smirked, "That sounds easy. I'll go first." He reached for a card. "A ha! Ten of diamonds!"

Ushio climbed up ten steps while Yami was lowered the same amount. Since they were both tied to the same rope on each end and a pole sticking out of the top of the building holds the rope in place. Yami drew a card and smirked, "This one's a Jack."

"Nani?!" Ushio said as he felt himself being lowered as Yami climbed up.

"Two of spades," Ushio frowned.

Yami grinned, "You aren't going far with that." He drew a card, "Spade of Queen."

"What the?" Ushio's eyes quivered then he gasped as he was lowered.

"Three of diamonds."

"Nine of diamonds."

"Six of clubs."

"Spade of Jack."

Yami was on the top of the building all he needed was an ace to win. He was staring down at Ushio who was dangling at the other end of the rope.

"It looks like I'm going to win," Yami smirked.

"Shut up! Only if I get the right card," he took a card and his eyes widened. "Jo-joker…"

"Hmm, looks like the end of the line for you Ushio-san," Yami said confidently.

"Y-you cheated!" Ushio glared.

"Hmph," Yami picked up a card, "Ace of diamonds. The victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio said with obvious anger on his face as he climbed up.

"You're breaking the rules. Breaking the rules is very dangerous…" Yami said.

"Shut up!" Ushio punched at Yami but he dodged it and he slowly fell.

Even though he was falling Yami was still smirking, "I knew you wouldn't follow the rules."

Ushio then broke the rope letting Yami fall then he began laughing and gripping the pole.

Yami was still grinning as he used the puzzle and shoved it into the building stopping his fall as he had his hand on the puzzle, which was now partly in the side of the building. "Fool he has opened the door to darkness." A third eye was glowing on his forehead.

Then the pole Ushio was gripping broke, which made him lose his balance and making him fall toward the river below.

"Woah!" he fell headfirst and passing Yami as he fell. Ushio had a determined look, "I'll be okay its only water." Then he saw giant worms with razor sharp teeth burst out of the river with their mouths open and coming toward Ushio. 

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!"

"Uh…' Yugi groaned as he felt strong arms tighten around him. He looked up to see concerned crimson eyes, "Yami?"

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi more into his lap.

"Wha-what happened?" Yugi rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist.

"It's okay you'll be okay," Yami buried his face into Yugi's silken hair and sighed. 'Why do I feel so close to him? It feels like I've known him all my life.'

Yami suddenly looked up sensing someone was coming.

"Yami?" Yugi looked up.

"Someone's coming, hmm, I'll be in the puzzle but if you're in trouble I'll come out," Yami said then disappeared.

"Yugi!"

Yugi got up and saw Jounouchi running towards him. Jounouchi ran up to him and gripped his shoulders, "Are you alright?"

Yugi blinked, "Uh, yeah."

Jounouchi sighed in relief, "As long as you're okay I'm not gonna ask anymore questions at the moment, buddy."

Yugi's head snapped up, "Buddy?"

"Yeah, we're friends right," Jounouchi winked.

Yugi stared at him then slowly the word friend sunk into his head and he let out a happy gasp.

"Well, uh," Jounouchi blushed, "I have to go before I get into trouble. I'll see ya tomorrow at school, Yugi!" he ran out of the alley waving, "And thanks for your help!"

Yugi have a small wave back then smiled.

/Thanks Yami…/

//*Blinks* For what aibou?//

/Everything… for being there for me, being my first friend, helping me get new ones, and making me fell loved…/ Yugi's cheeks tinted pink at the word.

//Aibou… you're welcome…//

Yugi just nodded stiffly then began walking home.

Yami sat on his soul room bed thinking. "Love…" then he smiled, "I-I think I love you aibou… Yugi… H-hikari…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: *blinks* that was odd.

Yugi: *shrugs* well she was in math.

Yami: What's that got to do with anything?

Yugi: *shrugs* ^^;;;

Yami: Aibou… *reads paper* the doctor said she shouldn't be too stressed. *Looks at Klonoa who's still 'dead'* right… well she doesn't seem to be listening to her doctor.  

Yugi: ^^ Playing games usually help like FFX and Kingdom Hearts!

K: *mumbles* I hate you Wakka!

Yami: Oo;;;

Yugi: ^^;;  Um… R&R!


End file.
